New Beginnings
by DevilishCanadianDiva
Summary: FINISHED! Trish Has A Son To Raise & Finds A New Love
1. Dylan Taylor & Connor Grey

It was now August & Jade was set to have her twins. Trish was now six months pregnant. Her & Steve found out that she would be having a boy. They would name the baby Steven James Williams Jr. Andrew was sent to OVW to help with the up & coming wrestlers. Jade's mom had passed out in July, so Trish & Steve had offered to buy Jade's mom's condo from Jade & Andrew, since Trish had sold her beautiful home in Toronto. Steve retired from wrestling but he got to be a road agent. Trish took Jade to her last doctor's appointment since both of the guys had gone to a house show in Miami, Jade made Andrew take Kristina & Matthew along so she could rest for a bit. The women made it to the doctor's office.  
  
"Mrs. Martin, Dr. Johnson will see you now." The nurse with the name 'Jennifer' said. Jennifer lead Trish & Jade into the exam room. As the two women took their seats, Dr. Johnson entered the room.  
  
"Why hello Jade, do you mind getting up on the table so I can exam you?" Dr. Johnson asked.  
  
"Sure thing, by the way this is my best friend Trish Williams." Jade said getting on the table. Dr. Johnson & Trish both exchanged hellos & smiles.  
  
"Ok Jade let's see how big these two are. This might be cold." Dr. Johnson said. She put some gel on Jade's belly. Trish sat next to Jade, as they watched the monitor. Dr. Johnson had a concerned look on her face. Trish saw this & nudged Jade.  
  
"Are they OK?" Jade asked, looked at Dr. Johnson.  
  
"They seem to be fine. I would suggest booking a caesarean section as it would be a safer route." Dr. Johnson said.  
  
"OK, let's do it." Jade said, getting up with help from Trish & Dr. Johnson.  
  
"Great, is the 16th a good day?" Dr. Johnson asked. Jade nodded her head then smiled at Trish.  
  
"So when are you due?" Dr. Johnson asked Trish.  
  
"Sometime in November." Trish said, smiling.  
  
"Well ladies, I got other patients. Jade see you on the 16th & good luck Mrs. Williams." Dr. Johnson said. The two women then left the office & went back home.  
  
"Trishy, I'm gonna take a nap. Could you phone or e-mail Andrew & tell him what Dr. Johnson said?" Jade said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Sure thing Jadey." Trish said. As soon as Trish go upstairs, she turned on her laptop. She looked at some various sites then decided to e-mail Andrew. 'Andrew, Jade asked me to e-mail you. Jade & I went to her final Doctor's appointment. The doctor suggested having a caesarean section to deliver the twins & Jade agreed. It's been set for the 16th. Tell Steve I said hi & I'll phone him later. I hope Krissy & Matty were good for you & Steve. They give Steve good practice. Well I gotta go, Trish.' She looked at what she wrote & smiled & sent it.  
  
Kristina & Matthew were in the back with Stacy. Stacy agreed to watch them for a little bit. Kristina was playing a game on her dad's laptop while Matthew played with his toy cars.  
  
"Hey are you two hungry?" Stacy asked. Matthew nodded before Kristina could reply.  
  
"Great, let's go. We can bring your dad's laptop if you want." Stacy said, smiling at the two little kids. Before either Matthew or Kristina could reply, there was a message saying '1 un-read message'.  
  
"Let's go you two & find your dad." Stacy said, picking up the laptop. After she got food for the two kids & a bottle of water for herself, she cell rang, she put down the laptop & answered the phone. Kristina say who the e-mail was from & decided that she'll calmly wait till her dad read it. After coming back from his shower, Andrew went to look for his kids. He saw Stacy on her cell. He grumbled when he heard he laugh. Andrew spotted Steve talking to Maven & asked him if he saw Matty & or Kris? Steve replied by saying 'in the canteen'.  
  
Andrew saw a now sleeping Matthew, who fell asleep on a bench. Andrew couldn't help but to smile, so he gently picked up the 3 year old. He then spotted Randy talking to a very bored Kristina.  
  
"Hey there my princess." Andrew said.  
  
Daddy!!" Kristina said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Drew, just keeping her company." Randy said, smirking  
  
"Great, now you can go, but get Steve first. I need his help." Andrew said, readjusting little Matty on his shoulders.  
  
"Can do. Bye Kristina. " Randy said. Kristina waved bye.  
  
"Daddy you got a e-mail from Auntie Trish. Want me to open it for you?" Kristina asked, hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Sure." Andrew said. Kristina opened the e-mail & Andrew read it. After he read the e-mail, Andrew told Kristina to close the laptop. She did as she was asked. Steve then rushed by, he ruffled Kristina's hair.  
  
"Hey Steve, we should go to the hotel & in the morning get back to Jade & Trish. I got a e-mail from Trish that Jade scheduled a caesarean section on the 16th." Andrew said, handing Matthew over to Steve. The 3 year old kept on sleeping, while Andrew put his laptop in the carrier & he held onto Kristina's hand. Then all four went to their rental & went off to the hotel.  
  
*the next day*  
  
"Hey Trishy, had a good sleep." Jade said. She was in the kitchen, eating some food.  
  
"Sure did. Got a phone call from the guys, they said that they are on their way." Trish said, smiling as she went for a glass of milk.  
  
"Great. I hope Matty & Kris weren't bad." Jade said.  
  
"I'm sure they went, plus they are giving Steve some well needed practice." Trish said, giggling.  
  
*a few hour later*  
  
"Mommy we're home!!" Kristina yelled as soon as she entered the house. She went up to the living room & she her mom & Trish laying down on opposing couches.  
  
"Oh hey sweetie, were you & your brother good?" Jade said, slightly sitting up.  
  
"Yup, we were." Kristina said, smiling proudly.  
  
"Good. Where is your daddy, Matty & Uncle Steve?" Jade asked.  
  
"Unpacking the car." Kristina said.  
  
"Good." Jade said. Jade heard the door open & close. She then saw her 3 year old run up the stairs.  
  
"Matty be careful." Kristina said to her little brother.  
  
"Me sorry. I missed you mommy." Matthew said.  
  
"Thanks OK sweetheart. Mommy missed you & your sister too." Jade said, giving a kiss to her two kids.  
  
"Hey what about me? Am I chopped liver." Trish said, getting up to hug the two kids.  
  
"No Auntie Trish." Kristina & Matthew both said, smiling at her. Just then Steve & Andrew came in & sat next to their wives.  
  
"Coming soon?" Matthew asked, pointing to Jade's belly.  
  
"Yup, babies are coming soon." Andrew said to his son.  
  
*the early hours of the 16th*  
  
"I'm so excited to see these little ones?" Jade told her husband.  
  
"Me too. Only a few hours till we become the parents of four." Andrew said, smiling at Jade. He helped her in their brand new SUV & headed off to the hospital. Kristina & Matthew were spent the night at Trish & Steve's. Trish & Steve would bring Kristina & Matthew the hospital later on.  
  
"Jade, you ready?" Dr. Johnson asked, in Jade's hospital room  
  
"You bet." Jade replied, winking at Andrew. Dr. Johnson walked out after she smiled at Andrew. A nurse then gave Jade a epidural, the nurse also gave Andrew some scrubs. A few moments later, some more nurses took Jade to the operating room.  
  
"Hey Drew where is Jadey?" Trish asked, holding onto Kristina's hand.  
  
"Oh hey Trish. They took her to get ready. Do you want to come along? I'm sure they won't mind." Andrew said.  
  
"Sure, I'll just tell Steve." Trish said. Trish told Steve that he'll be alone to watch Kristina & Matthew. When she returned to Jade's room, Andrew handed her some scrubs. A few more minutes later, a nurse came to get Trish & Andrew. When Andrew & Trish entered the operating room, they saw Jade lying with a bunch of doctor's around her.  
  
"Hey Jadey, Steve's watching Krissy & Matty. Do you feel anything?" Trish asked her best friend.  
  
"Not really." Jade smiled.  
  
"I love you so much." Andrew said, kissing Jade's forehead.  
  
"I love you too." Jade replied.  
  
*a few moments later*  
  
"Congratulations Jade, you got a healthy baby boy." Dr. Johnson said, as a nurse grabbed the crying baby from Dr. Johnson. After checking on Jade, Andrew went to go see the baby. The nurse asked Andrew if he wanted to cut the cord & he nodded his head 'yes'. After the cord was cut, the nurse wrapped the baby in a blue blanket & put on a blue hat on the baby.  
  
"Hey there buddy, I'm your daddy & your name is Dylan Taylor." Andrew said. As soon as Andrew named Dylan, the second came out.  
  
"Congratulations Jade, you got another healthy baby boy." Dr. Johnson said, as a nurse grabbed the crying baby from Dr. Johnson. The nurse asked Andrew if he wanted to cut the cord & he nodded his head 'yes'. After the cord was cut, the nurse wrapped the baby in a blue blanket & put on a blue hat on the baby.  
  
"Hey there buddy, I'm your daddy & your name is Connor Grey." Andrew said. He & another nurse picked the babies & took them so Jade could see them. Trish & Jade both smiled. Jade gave each baby a small kiss.  
  
"Sir, we got to bring these little one to the nursery. You both may come." The nurse said. Andrew nodded his head & whispered in Jade's ear, 'I'll watch them'.  
  
"Drew, you go ahead. I'll go get Steve & the kids." Trish said, as she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Aren't you & that woman in the WWE?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea we are, her husband just recently retired." Andrew said, thinking 'how rude to ask me that.'  
  
"Cool. I don't watch much wrestling my nieces & nephews do. May I ask who is your ring character is." The nurse asked.  
  
"Test. And the girl is Trish Stratus & her husband is Steve Austin." Andrew said, getting annoyed. The babies were peacefully sleeping. A little while later, Kristina came running ahead of Trish, Steve & Matthew. They both wearing their Big Sis/Big Bro shirts. Kristina was the first to reach Andrew. Trish & Steve walked hand in hand, Steve held onto Matthew. Andrew knelt down to the kids levels.  
  
"Wanna see them?" Andrew asked the two. They both nodded their heads. Andrew picked up Matthew & Kristina stood beside her dad & her brother. Andrew pointed them out. Kristina immediately hugged Andrew.  
  
"Congrats Drew." Steve said.  
  
"Thanks Steve." Andrew replied  
  
"Just think honey, in a few months, you'll be looking at your son." Trish said, smiling.  
  
"Yup, lucky me." Steve said, giving Trish a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Andrew, Trish, Steve & the kids went to a restaurant so that Jade could have a rest. When they return, Kristina & Matthew really wanted to see Jade, so Trish offered to take them to see their mom. Steve went with Andrew to get some flowers & balloons.  
  
"Mommy!!" Kristina said, running as soon as saw Jade's hospital bed.  
  
"Hey there princess. Where is your daddy & brother?" Jade asked, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Me here mommy." Matthew said, waking hand in hand with Trish.  
  
"The guys went to get you some flowers." Trish said, lifting Matthew onto Jade's bed.  
  
"We saw baby Dylan & baby Connor." Kristina said, hoping on the bed.  
  
"They are beautiful Jadey." Trish said smiling to her best friend.  
  
"Thanks Trishy, were these two good for you & Steve?" Jade said, starting to tickle Matthew.  
  
"They sure were. Trish said smiling & hi-fiving Kristina. They two ladies continued talking while Matthew & Kristina started to watch some cartoons. Some delivery guys came & delivered some flowers & stuffed animals to Jade. A while later Andrew & Steve returned, with gifts in hand.  
  
"Sorry, but some fans recognized us & wanted our autographs." Andrew said giving his wife a kiss. Andrew then noticed some of the flowers & stuffed animals.  
  
"From our co-workers, family & friends huh?" Andrew said. Jade just nodded her head & laughed.  
  
"Congrats Jade." Steve said, kissing Jade on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Steve." Jade said. A few days later, Jade was checked out of the hospital. 


	2. A Get Together For Dylan & Connor

(A.N.: in the previous chapter I made Jade 33, she should have been 32. Sorry for the error.)  
  
The month was now September & the twins were now a month old. Kristina was like a little mommy, she was Jade's little helper with Dylan & Connor. Jade's mom had a fatal heart attack, she died suddenly. A few days after Jade got released from the hospital, poor little Matthew tried to send back where they came from. Kristina stopped him but Matthew got into trouble for that action. As for Andrew, he stayed home a few weeks after Dylan & Connor were born then he went back on the road. Kristina was now in the first month of the second grade & she really liked it. Jade spent her time mainly at home with Trish or Alannah Copeland visiting her. Alannah & Adam had a second girl named Madison Nicole, she was the same age as Matthew.  
  
Trish & Alannah wanted to throw Jade & the twins a baby shower but they knew they Jade & Andrew probably got everything needed for the twins so they planned a sort of party to introduce Dylan & Connor to the WWE family. The people who were invited could bring their children if they so wished. The two women decided to go on a little shopping expedition. Jade had agreed to watch little Madison, Matthew had a little crush on her.  
  
"So, Trish when are you due?" Alannah asked, while looking at children's clothes.  
  
"November 10th." Trish said, smiling as she rubbed her belly.  
  
"Neat, I bet Steve's kids are excited to have a new baby, a brother no less." Alannah said.  
  
"Well Cassidy & Stephanie are indeed excited but it'll be kinda hard to see him as they live in England with Jeannie." Trish stated.  
  
"Very True." Alanannah said. Both ladies laughed & continued to shop. Trish's cell rang just as they entered Alannah's car. It was Steve to check up on her. Steve was retired from the wrestling ring but he was now a agent.  
  
"Hi hun, Stevie has been kicking up a storm." Trish said  
  
"That's great." Steve said.  
  
"I haven't been able to talk to Jade today, but if you see Drew, tell him Alannah & I are planning a little get together for Dylan & Connor." Trish said, smiling at Alannah.  
  
"Well he's right here. What to tell him yourself?" Steve asked. Trish said sure.  
  
"Hey Trish, what's up?" Andrew asked. Trish told him the plan, at first Andrew was shocked but liked the idea.  
  
"I'm glad you like the idea. Well I got to go, I'm sure Alannah will tell Jadey, she got to pick up Madison & Megan from your place." Trish said. Andrew & Trish both said their goodbyes. Alannah then dropped off Trish at her house, then Alannah went to Jade's to pick up her girls.  
  
"Hey Jade, were they good. Not too loud I hope." Alannah said, once she entered the house.  
  
"No, not at all." Jade said. She heard from the baby monitor that one or both of the babies were crying.  
  
"Wanna see them?" Jade asked. Alannah nodded her head to a yes.  
  
*in the nursery*  
  
"Um ... Jade?" Alannah whispered. "Which one is which?"  
  
"The one in pale yellow is Dylan Taylor & the one in pale green is Connor Grey." Jade said, smiling at Alannah. (The twins are identical.)  
  
"Neat. They look so much like Drew." Alannah said, as she & Jade made their way down the stairs.  
  
"They do, don't they?" Jade said. She smiled as Alannah nodded & smiled. The women contined to talk as the kids remained playing.  
  
"Um ... Jade, Trish & I are thinking of throwing you & these little guys a little get together. What do you think?" Alannah asked Jade.  
  
"I think it's awesome." Jade replied.  
  
Great, shoot we got to go. Girls say your goodbyes." Alannah said. Everyone said their goodbyes & Jade went to go fix some supper for her, Kristina & Matthew. Later she fed Dylan & Connor.  
  
*a few days later*  
  
All the preparations were made for the little get together. Jade & Andrew's family up in Canada couldn't come, but Jade's brother Darren took a few days off work & brought Jade's niece Mikaela. Stephanie & Paul were invited. They brought Jason who was seven & Sarah Rose who was three. Torrie & Peter were also invited. They brought Emily who was 5 (who would be 6 in November) & Daniel Peter who was 2. Donnie & Sean were also invited. They brought Jared who was 2 (3 in December) & Camryn Lacey who was 6 months old. Shane O who came with Stephanie & Paul brought his 9 year old son James. Jade's niece was 12 years old. Mark & Sarah Calloway were invited to come but had to decline when one of there kids got sick. Kurt & Karen Angle were also invited but declined cause Krya got sick with a bad cold. Matt & Amy got married & were invited.  
  
"Auntie Trish, I think I hear mommy outside." Matthew said, standing next to Trish with Madison closely beside him.  
  
"Matty, sweetie I don't think that's your mommy. She or your daddy would have called." Trish stated. Matthew nodded his head & went off to play with the kids that were there. Trish went back to her conversation with Torrie & Donnie. She then heard the door of the hall creak open, she & everyone looked at the door. It was Matt & Amy. Matt was carrying a baby carrier. Trish spotted Steve & they together went to go see Matt & Amy.  
  
"Hey Guys, this is our little Jeff. Jeffrey Moore Hardy." Amy said, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Wow, congrats Amies. How old is he?" Trish asked  
  
"He is 3 months old." Matt stated.  
  
"Congrats man." Steve said, shaking Matt's hand. The four continued to talk. Trish's cell then rang, Steve took it when Trish held onto little Jeff. It was Andrew saying that they were on their way. Steve then hung up the cell & whispered to Trish that Drew & Jade were on their way, Trish nodded her head. Steve then felt a tug on his jeans, it was Matthew.  
  
"That was Daddy?" Matthew asked, Steve looked at the little boy & nodded his head. Matthew then went to go tell his sister & everybody. Steve, Matt, Amy & Trish laughed at what Matthew was doing.  
  
*moments later*  
  
Jade & Andrew made their way into the hall with each one carrying a baby carrier & baby bag. Jade was also carrying her purse. She & Andrew set down the carriers & the bags & then took out the twins. Jade held onto Connor while Andrew held Dylan.  
  
"Hi mommy & daddy." Kristina & Matthew said.  
  
"Hi guys, where you two good for Aunt Trish & Uncle Steve." Jade asked her older kids. They both nodded their heads. Andrew then went off to talk to Paul. Jade then spotted Amy holding Jeff.  
  
"Is this the newest Hardy?" Jade asked Amy.  
  
"Sure is. Connor & Dylan look so much like Drew." Amy said.  
  
"Thanks. Jeff sure looks like Matt." Jade said. The two women continued to talk. While they talked Matt had went over to where Andrew & Paul were. Steve made his way there also.  
  
"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to Jade's brother Darren. Darren, these are the guys you might know." Andrew said.  
  
"Hey." Darren stated.  
  
There were many conversations going. Stephanie was walking around looking for Sarah when she heard Donnie & Torrie. Donnie was telling Torrie a juicy story.  
  
"Shane Helms got that girl Penny pregnant?" Torrie asked, almost yelled. Donnie had to shush her as Trish didn't know.  
  
"Sorry if I'm over hearing, but is this true?" Stephanie asked Donnie. The three women didn't notice that Trish was standing there.  
  
"It's very true." Donnie stated. Stephanie & Donnie were in complete shock, then they heard some crying. They thought it was one of their kids but it wasn't, it was Trish. Trish ran into the washroom. Steve went running after her. He entered the washroom, & comforted Trish. After awhile both Steve & Trish came out.  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Donnie said.  
  
"That's OK. These damn hormones." Trish said, giggling a little. Steve was right by her side.  
  
"OK guys, cake time!!" Alannah yelled, as Adam brought the cake out. Jade & Andrew then handed Dylan & Connor to Steve & Trish. Then they went to cut the cake. The kids were the first to be served and then the adults were served. The guests were told before hand to not bring gifts, some did while others didn't. The Angles & the Calloways even sent gifts. Even Bret sent a gift. Chris Benoit & his family sent a gift also. Jade & Chris became good friends since Andrew had his neck surgery.  
  
"Thank you guys for coming. It was sure nice seeing you all again." Jade said. Jade saw in the corner of her eye Jason giving Kristina a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled at that action.  
  
"I think Jason likes Kristina." Stephanie said, smiling. Donnie who was holding Camryn smiled at the Jade & Stephanie.  
  
"Who knows you may be in-laws in the future." Donnie said. Alannah, Torrie, Amy & Trish made their way to where Stephanie, Donnie & Jade stood. Amy saw Matt interact with Jeff in the corner of her eye & smiled. The women talked about their children. Torrie saw Madison quickly give Matthew a lightening fast kiss on Matthew's cheek & she saw Matthew quickly wipe off his cheek & run away. Matthew blushed a deep red when he reached Andrew. Madison ran over to Torrie in tears. (Trish & Steve put Dylan & Connor in their carriers.)  
  
"Mommy, he don't like me." Madison said, through tears.  
  
"Oh, Maddie, you probably scared him off." Torrie said, as she picked up her youngest daughter. Meanwhile, Andrew looked down & saw his son & picked him up.  
  
"What's up Matty?" Andrew asked his oldest son. He saw that Matty was blushing & looking & where Madison was. The other guy looked too, they also smiled. (The guys were Steve, Adam, Peter, Darren, Paul, Vince, Matt, Sean & Shane.) Matt & Sean took Jeff & Camryn & put them in thier carriers.  
  
"Mommy, can we go home now?" Kristina asked, rudely.  
  
"Now, Kristina that was not nice. Say sorry." Jade said, sternly.  
  
"Sorry." Kristina sighed  
  
"I guess we should go. Go see if daddy is ready." Jade said. Kristina went off to talk to her dad & Kristina went back to Jade.  
  
"He said he will be. So can we, I'm bored." Kristna said.  
  
"How can you be bored when your friends are here? Oh never mind." Jade said. Jade then said her goodbyes to the ladies, as did Kristina. Jade told them that she'll phone them, as Kristina almost dragged her to where Andrew & Matthew was.  
  
"I guess we are going?" Andrew said, Jade sighed as Kristina nodded her head. After saying goodbyes to the guys, the Martin's left with Darren & Mikaela in tow. It was a good thing their SUV was big, cause with Darren & Mikaela, their were 3 kids, 3 adults & 2 babies in it.  
  
When they got to Jade & Andrew's house, the kids ran in it after Andrew went to unlock the door case Kristina had to go to the washroom. Darren & Andrew grabbed the gifts that Andrew & Jade received. Mikaela helped Jade bring the twins into the house. After everyone was settled, Darren volunteered to order pizza. He paid for it. After they ate, Jade & Andrew put down the twins while Mikaela volunteered to take Matthew to bed. Jade then gave Kristina a bath. Mikaela stayed with Kristina while she had her bath. After Kristina's bath, she was given a snack, then Andrew took her to bed. Darren told Mikaela that she could stay up a little longer. So she did. Then an hour or so later, she went to bed, she gave a kiss to her dad & to her Aunt & Uncle. The Adults stayed up for a few more hours to watch TV & talk then they too went to bed. 


	3. The Heart Grows Fonder

(A.N.: again in the previous chapter I made a mistake, Madison or Maddie is Alannah's youngest not Torrie's. Sorry for the error.)  
  
Trish had one month to go till she was set to have Steve Jr. She was nervous as hell but she knew she would be alright. After all she would have Jade to help her out. Trish also became moody as hell, she couldn't wait till Steve Jr. was born. Trish stayed with Jade at Jade & Andrew's house, while Andrew & Steve were on the road. She enjoyed spending time with Jade & Jade's kids.  
  
One day Jade & Matthew had went out with Alannah & Madison for an afternoon, Trish wanted to stay at the house. So Jade brought the twins with her to give Trish a little break. With Jade, Matthew & the twins gone, Trish had the whole house to herself. She had decided to take a nap, until the phone rang & interrupted her.  
  
"Hello." Trish said, holding back a yawn  
  
"Hey Trish, how's things?" The person on the other end asked.  
  
"Oh Drew, I'm good. Is Steve behaving himself?" Trish asked, as she felt a kick from Steve Jr.  
  
"You bet. He is annoying thou, he is always worried what your doing." Andrew said. Trish started to laugh.  
  
"Is he around?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nope, Adam took him for a drink, cause he was starting to piss everyone off." Andrew said, laughing  
  
"Well Drew, you should've called earlier. Jade & Matthew went out with Alannah & Madison. Jade brought Dylan & Connor with her, so I can have some peace. That is until Kristina comes home from school with Megan." Trish said, giggling softly.  
  
"Damn it. Oh well I just wanted to check up on things. You can get Kristina to call me if she gets out of hand." Andrew said. The two then said their goodbyes. Trish went to have here nap. She woke when she heard Kristina.  
  
"Hi Krissy, Hi Megan." Trish said to the two girls watching TV.  
  
"Hi Auntie Trish. Where's is mommy, Matty, Dylan & Connor?" Kristina asked  
  
"And my mommy & Madison?" Megan piped in.  
  
"They went out, should be back soon." Trish said smiling at the two girls. Trish went to go fix her & the two girls a snack & the three of them watched some cartoons.  
  
* a few minutes later*  
  
Jade & Alannah finally came back. Kristina & Megan hugged their moms & went to go play until Alannah said it was time to go. Madison & Matthew wanted to played with their sisters, but their sisters didn't let them, until they were told to play with Matthew & Madison. Trish helped Jade & Alannah with the twins.  
  
"Had fun guys?" Trish asked, putting Connor in the playpen beside Dylan.  
  
"Sure did. Were Kris & Megan good for you? They can be a handful." Jade said, smiling at Alannah.  
  
"They were good. Krissy phoned Drew & they both talked to their dad's." Trish said.  
  
"Oh Andrew phoned?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yup, just to check in & to tell me Steve's being a worry wart." Trish said, laughing  
  
"I bet Adam took him to the bar." Alannah said, smiling.  
  
"Yup. Ouch." Trish almost yelled.  
  
"Trishy you OK?" Jade asked, looking concerned for her best friend.  
  
"I think so. This little guy wants to meet everyone so bad. He kicks a lot when I or anyone else mention's Steve." Trish said, rubbing her belly as she felt a kick.  
  
"Girls, we got to go." Alannah said, yelling at her daughters. Megan & Madison both ran down the stairs. Each girl then said their good byes. Alannah along with Megan & Madison then left. Jade didn't feel like cooking, so Trish ordered some pizzas. When the pizzas arrived, Jade told Matthew & Kristina to wash their hands before they ate. Before Jade could eat, she breast fed Dylan & Connor. The phone suddenly rang, Kristina answered it, as was Jade was in the middle of breast feeding Connor & Trish was helping Matty.  
  
"Kristina Martin speaking" Kristina said, sounding proud.  
  
"Hey there princess." Andrew said.  
  
"Hi daddy. I miss you." Kristina said  
  
"Then I'm not the only one. You being a good girl?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yup." Kristina said, beaming. Andrew & Kristina continued talking, until he wanted to talk to Jade. Kristina then gave the phone to Jade. Jade had finished feeding Connor, she put him in the playpen with Dylan.  
  
"Hi sweetie. What's up?" Jade asked.  
  
"Steve & I will be coming home sooner than expected." Andrew said  
  
"And why is that." Jade asked, walking in another room.  
  
"We asked for it, plus they don't have a good storyline for me yet." Andrew said.  
  
"Well I hope your not getting fired." Jade said  
  
"Nope. So could you relay that message to Trish?" Andrew said, laughing.  
  
"Sure thing." Jade said. Jade & Andrew then said their good-byes. She then went back to where Trish was. Jade noticed Matty & Kristina had go to play. She told Trish that Steve & Andrew were coming home earlier than originally thought. Trish was happy to hear that news. Matthew then came running towards Trish & stopped before he hit her.  
  
"Mommy, I want a bath." Matthew said  
  
"OK cutie. What's your sister doing?" Jade asked.  
  
"Playing in her room." Matthew said.  
  
"Good. Let's go up stairs & have that bath." Jade said, as Matthew ran back up the stairs. Trish offered to look after the twins while Jade took Matty for a bath then put Kristina to bed.  
  
*a week later*  
  
Steve & Andrew were back. The two men offered to watch the kids for a while, while the ladies relaxed.  
  
"Trish, honey. I just got a call from Steph & Cass." Steve said, smiling at Trish.  
  
"Neat what did they say?" Trish asked.  
  
"They'll be here for this one's arrival." Steve said pointing at Trish's belly.  
  
"It'll be nice to see them again." Trish said, giving Steve a kiss. Suddenly, Trish felt a kick.  
  
"He sure has been kicking, huh?" Steve said. Trish just nodded & smiled.  
  
"I think this little guy is going to be spoiled rotten by his daddy." Trish said, giving Steve a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I think he'll be definitely be spoiled by everyone." Steve said, with a smirk. Matthew then came running towards Trish & Steve.  
  
"Park!" Matty yelled.  
  
"Hey there buddy, do you wanna go to the park?" Steve asked, as Trish giggled. Matty just nodded his head.  
  
"OK, buddy, I'll take ya." Steve said, chuckling. Matty cheered & jumped up & down. He then went to find his dad & his jacket. Matthew found his dad talking on the phone. Then noticed Matthew waiting & got off the phone.  
  
"Ready, champ?" Andrew asked. Matthew nodded his head, as Steve made his way towards Matty. Then guys then stayed at the park for a while. They didn't bring Dylan & Connor, as it was fall & a bit cool. When they returned home, Kristina had returned home from school.  
  
"Matthew did you, daddy & Uncle Steve have fun?" Jade asked her three year old.  
  
"Yup!!" Mathew said, smiling.  
  
"Jade, where is Trish?" Steve asked  
  
"She's was taking a nap. Kris can you go tell Aunt Trish that dinner is almost ready." Jade said. Kristina nodded her head & ran to where Trish was. Moments later, Kristina & Trish reappeared. Trish gave Steve a hug & kiss.  
  
"I'm starved. Bring on the food." Trish remarked, as she rubbed her belly. Everyone laughed at her. They all then ate and then Andrew helped Jade taking the twins up to bed, while Andrew & Jade were upstairs putting the twins to bed. Trish & Steve decided to play a board game with Matthew & Kristina before they went to their own home. Then Andrew & Jade came back downstairs.  
  
"Wanna play with us mommy & daddy?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Nah, that's OK Kris. Daddy & I will watch." Jade said, as she sat on Andrew's lap. Andrew then kissed Jade on the neck. Jade gently pushed Andrew & giggled. Kristina looked at Matthew & they both laughed & tackled their parents. Trish & Steve laughed at what was going on.  
  
"Well guys its getting late. We should get going." Steve said, helping Trish up. Steve then got his & Trish's jackets, as she went to put on her shoes. Kristina & Matthew, who had their pjs on, hugged both Steve & Trish. Andrew & Jade said their goodbyes to Steve & Trish. As soon as Steve & Trish walked out the door, Andrew & Jade took Kristina & Matthew up to bed. After they did that, they went downstairs to watch some TV. The two continued to snuggle.  
  
"You know how much I love you & the kids right?" Andrew said. Jade looked at him, smiled & nodded.  
  
"And we all love you a lot." Jade said. Andrew smiled at his wife & kissed her. Jade returned the kiss. Andrew suddenly yawned causing Jade to giggle.  
  
"Long day?" Jade asked, still laughing. Andrew nodded.  
  
"Matty is sure is a on-the-go kid." Andrew said, giving Jade a little pout. Jade gave him another kiss & she ran her fingers threw his still short hair.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, too. Let's get some sleep." Jade said, after released from the kiss. Andrew gave Jade a smiled then nodded his head. He then shut off the TV & locked up the house. He then followed Jade upstairs. While upstairs, they check on Matthew & Kristina. Finally the got to Dylan & Connor's nursery.  
  
"They do look like me times two." Andrew whispered. Jade nodded & kissed him on the arm.  
  
"Let's go." Jade whispered, yawning. Andrew nodded his head & lead Jade to their bedroom. Jade & Andrew got out of their clothes, he put on his 'smiley faced' boxers & Jade put on her black silk boy shorts & tank top set. Then they both got into their bed.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Martin & you'll always be my sexy devilish diva." Andrew said, smiling at his wife.  
  
"I love you too Mr. Martin & you will always be my sex god." Jade smirked at her husband. Then the two then kissed & Jade laid her head on Andrew's chest. Andrew kissed her on top of her head. He could tell she fell asleep.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." Andrew whispered. He then shut his eyes. 


	4. Steven James Williams Jr

It was finally November & Trish could not wait to see what Steve Jr. looked like. Steve was also excited, after all this was his first born son, sure he loved his daughters but he craved for a son. And he would soon have his son. His two daughters, Stephanie & Cassidy, were given permission to come visit Steve & see their step-brother being born. Kristina adored both Stephanie & Cassidy. Steve, Trish & the girls were invited to Jade & Andrew's house. Trish got Steve to pack & put her bag, which she was bringing to the hospital, just in case. Trish was almost her due date. A week previous, they were given bought a beautiful car seat that was already in their new SUV.  
  
"I hope we have enough room." Trish said, smiling at Stephanie & Cassidy.  
  
"We better." Steve chuckled. As he re-entered their house, he gave Trish a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Come on dad & Trish, Cass & I are starved." Stephanie whined. Cassidy nodded her head to say that she was hungry. Trish & Steve laughed at the two teenagers.  
  
"OK, let's go." Steve said.  
  
*moments later*  
  
"Daddy they are here!!" Kristina yelled. Andrew looked at his daughter & frowned.  
  
"Princess, you know better then that. What is Connor & Dylan woke up? Your mom won't be too happy, after just putting them for their nap." Andrew said, while reading to Matthew.  
  
"Sorry daddy." Kristina said, crestfallen. Then the doorbell rang, Jade came down just in time to answer the door.  
  
"Come in guys. Make your selves at home, supper is nearly ready." Jade said. Andrew then got up with Matthew in his arms. He then greeted his guests. Kristina hugged Trish & Steve then she took Cassidy & Stephanie by the hands & led them to her room. Andrew then let Matthew go.  
  
"Krissy, try no to wake up Connor & Dylan. And let Matthew in his room. " Jade said to her daughter. Kristina nodded her head & went to her room with Stephanie, Cassidy & Matthew.  
  
"So Trishy, how are you feeling?" Jade asked  
  
"I'm feeling great, still working out, only lightly. The doctor said it could happen either tonight or tomorrow." Trish said, help Jade.  
  
"And your due on the 10th?" Jade asked. Trish nodded her head.  
  
"Yup, so hopefully it won't happen till like midnight, then it's officially his due date." Trish said, smiling. Meanwhile, the two guys were in the living room. They were talking about hockey, suddenly Matthew came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey sport, soon you'll have a buddy to play with." Steve said, smiling at the little boy. Matthew had a confused look on his face.  
  
"No more girls!" Matthew growled. Andrew & Steve started to laugh.  
  
"You can count on it Matty." Steve chuckled. Before they knew it, Jade said that the supper was ready. Andrew went to tell the girls, while Steve helped Matthew wash his hands & get all ready. Soon everybody minus the twins were at the table eating. When they finished, Andrew & Steve volunteered to clean up the kitchen for Jade. While the men were cleaning up the kitchen the women, along with Cassidy, Stephanie, Kristina & Matthew went to the living room. Suddenly Jade heard two little cry.  
  
"Dylan & Connor are up! Steph & Cass do you want to come & see them, or do you want to want till I bring them down the stairs." Jade asked.  
  
"Um ... we will wait." Cassidy said, before Stephanie could speak. Kristina went with her mom. Moments later, Jade & Kristina came back down the stairs. Kristina was holding Dylan & Jade was holding Connor. When Jade & Kristina re-appeared Steve & Andrew had finished. Kristina gave Dylan to her Trish & Jade let Steve hold Connor.  
  
"Do you two want to hold them too. It's OK they won't break." Jade said, sitting on the couch, where Matthew sat on her lap. Stephanie & Cassidy both politely declined the offer. Dylan & Connor were just a few days shy of being 3 months old. Trish & Steve both smiled at the twins, knowing in a matter of a few short hours, they will too have a little one. Andrew then took Dylan from Trish, then he went to get Dylan's bottle. He also got a bottle for Connor & gave it to Steve. Steve began to feed Connor, while Andrew fed Dylan. While the guys were feeding the twins, Jade & Trish put Kristina & Matthew to bed. Stephanie & Cassidy were 'oohing' & 'awwing' at what their dad was doing. When Jade & Trish reached the bottom of the stairs, Trish went to the washroom.  
  
"Steve, it's time. My water just broke all over the bathroom floor." Trish said, sounding scared. Stephanie & Cassidy bolted right up & Steve stood right up, handing a now sleeping Connor over to Jade.  
  
"Drew can you phone the hospital & tell them we are on our way?" Steve asked. Andrew nodded his head. Stephanie, Cassidy, Trish & Steve soon left. Steve was being very protective towards Trish. After Andrew & Jade put Dylan & Connor back in their cribs, Jade told Andrew that she wanted to go help Trish. Andrew said that he'll stay at the house with the kids.  
  
*a few moments later*  
  
"Steve, I thought I could do this but I can't." Trish said, in near tears.  
  
"Trish, hun he's almost there. You'll be a wonderful mother." Steve said, kissing her on top of her head. Just then Jade came into the hospital room, she saw a terrified looking Trish on the bed.  
  
"Trishy I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere until you have lil Steve." Jade said, smiling down at her best friend. Jade saw Stephanie & Cassidy sitting anxiously beside the window, she smiled at them & they smiled back at her.  
  
"Mrs. Williams, your 10 centimeters, it's time to push." Dr. Hart, smiling at both Trish & Steve. It was now past midnight & November 10th. Trish looked at Steve then at Jade.  
  
"Are you ready to see your son?" Dr. Hart asked. Trish nodded her head. She pushed with all her might.  
  
"Trishy, I can see his head. Come on girl, you can do this." Jade said. By now Stephanie & Cassidy stood a little closer to where Trish & their dad were.  
  
"OK, Trish if you do a few more big pushes, he'll be out." Dr. Hart told Trish. Trish nodded her head. A few moments later, there was a piercing cry.  
  
"Does this little guy have a name?" Dr. Hart asked.  
  
"Yup, his name is Steven James Williams Jr." Steve said to the doctor.  
  
"Welcome to the world Steven James." Dr. Hart said, as a she laid him on Trish's chest. A nurse started to clean him.  
  
"You did good hun." Steve said, kissing Trish on her cheek. The nurse then took 'Stevie' again to clean him up some more & weigh him & swaddle him in a blue blanket. She then put a blue hat on him. Stephanie & Cassidy both congratulated their dad & Trish.  
  
"Congrats Mr.& Mrs. Williams." Dr. Hart & the nurse said.  
  
"Thank you." Trish & Steve said, smiling at their new born. Dr. Hart & the nurse then left & Jade went to go phone Andrew to tell him what happened. Stephanie & Cassidy looked at their new step-brother closer.  
  
"Want to hold him?" Trish asked, smiling at Cassidy. Cassidy nodded her head. Steve then gently picked 'Stevie' up & up him in Cassidy's arms. Cassidy smiled & her dad then at her new brother. Stephanie stood beside her sister & smiled at little Steve.  
  
"He looks like you dad." Stephanie said, as Cassidy gave little Steve over to her sister. Cassidy then gave Steve & Trish a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"He's really beautiful." Cassidy said, as she kissed him on the forehead. She gave little Steve back to Trish & gave Trish a kiss on the cheek. Cassidy then went over to Steve & gave him a hug & kiss.  
  
"Thanks guys." Steve said, sounding very proud. The nurse then came back & took little Steve to the nursery. As the nurse was leaving the room with little Steve, Jade came back.  
  
"Congrats guys, he looks beautiful. I told Andrew & he said congrats also." Jade said, giving both Trish & Steve hugs & kisses. She even gave Stephanie & Cassidy hugs.  
  
"Can you believe it Jadey, I'm a mommy." Trish said, beaming.  
  
"I know Trishy. You look stunning." Jade said.  
  
"Thank you." Trish said, hugging her best friend.  
  
"I am go make my exit. You guys get some sleep. I'll try & bring the kids over to see you guys & the baby. Andrew would also like to see what he looks like." Jade said, smiling. Trish, Steve, Stephanie & Cassidy then said their goodbyes to Jade. Steve, Stephanie & Cassidy then said their goodbyes to Trish, allowing for Trish to sleep.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Jade came back to visit Trish with Andrew & the kids. Kristina was the most anxious to see what little Steve looked like. Steve & the girls were already there. Stephanie & Cassidy went to the cafeteria to get some food. Little Steve was with Trish when Jade, Andrew & the kids came into Trish's hospital room. Trish was breastfeeding little Steve, which made Andrew uncomfortable. Trish then stopped, Kristina came closer to Trish to see little Steve. Matthew looked at Jade & asked her if he can go on the bed too, Jade said that he could.  
  
"Where is Connor & Dylan?" Trish finally asked, noticing that they didn't bring the twins.  
  
"Alannah is watching them. She said congrats." Jade said, smiling as she helped Matthew on the bed.  
  
"Auntie Trish, he's so cute!" Kristina said. Matthew nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Thanks guys." Trish said. Steve then walked in the room, nursing a cup of coffee.  
  
"Congrats Steve." Andrew said  
  
"Thanks man." Steve said, smiling  
  
A few weeks later, Trish & the baby were released from the hospital. Steve took Stephanie & Cassidy to the airport. They had to go back to school, they already missed enough days. Jade was extremely helpful. Trish, Steve & little Steve had many visits. Most visitors were Trish's & Steve's families. The WWE family also visited pretty often. One night after Trish fed little Steve, or Buddy as Steve called him, Trish went to bed were Steve was waiting. When she got to the bedroom, she stopped at the door & smiled at Steve. Steve was on the bed watching some ESPN. He saw her standing there.  
  
"Are ya coming?" Steve asked his wife. Trish smiled some more then nodded her head. She then hopped on the bed.  
  
"I love you so much." Trish said, kissing her husband  
  
"I love you too. I also love Buddy." Steve said, winking at her. Steve then shut off the TV & both he & Trish went to sleep 


	5. Love Is A Wonderful Thing

A few months had past since Trish had little Steve. She had celebrated her 36th & Steve celebrated his 47th on the 18th of December. Dylan & Connor were now five months, little Steve was now two months old. Jade would soon be 33. Andrew would be out of the country for Jade's birthday as he would be in England to promote an upcoming PPV. Jade was a bit upset at first but knew that Andrew would call her & the kids daily until he got home. Jade would also have her friends & her kids to keep her busy while Andrew would be gone. Jade brought the kids over to Adam & Alannah's house for a play date. Unknown to Jade, Alannah also invited Trish & Denise Reso. Denise was Jay's wife. Adam & Jay had gone with Andrew to keep him company.  
  
"There is no question who is these kids daddy. They look so much like Drew." Denise said, smiling at Matty & Kristina.  
  
"Yea I know." Jade said, holding onto Dylan. Alannah was holding onto Connor, while Trish was feeding little Steve or as Trish & Steve called him 'Buddy'. Trish looked up at the ladies & smiled at them. After she finished feeding her son, Trish put him in his playpen.  
  
"So Trishy, where is Steve?" Jade asked her best friend.  
  
"Oh, he's got a meeting with Vince. He should be back in a day or two." Trish said, as she returned to her seat.  
  
"Motherhood looks good on you Trish." Denise said.  
  
"Thanks Denise." Trish said, smiling  
  
"How is your son?" Jade asked Denise.  
  
"Oh, they are good. Jay's folks are watching him for a week. Jereome is now 9." Denise said.  
  
"Here Denise, you can hold onto Dylan. I'm going to check what the kids are doing, they are being too quiet." Jade said as she got up. Jade went to the basement & saw the four kids were watching a DVD. After making sure that everything was alright, Jade went back upstairs.  
  
"The kids are watching a DVD." Jade told the other ladies.  
  
"Good thing all the wrestling DVDs are locked up. They can only watch cartoon DVDs." Alannah said, smiling.  
  
"Denise, does seeing these little ones give you the urge to be a mommy again." Alannah asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Denise said, sighing. The four women continued to talk about different things.  
  
"Mommy can I sleepover here?" Kristina said, once the DVD was done.  
  
"If it's OK with Megan's mommy, then it's OK with me." Jade said, answering her daughter. Megan then asked Alannah if it was OK if Kristina could sleepover, since it was a Saturday. Alannah said Kristina could, so Kristina went to her house to get her things. When Kristina & Megan returned with Kristina's things in hand, the two little girls went to Megan's room.  
  
"Mommy I want to sleepover to." Matthew said, pouting to Jade. Jade picked up her oldest son & put him on her lap.  
  
"Matty, your not old enough yet. But if you want you can sleep on the floor in your room, in your sleeping bag." Jade said. Just as Jade finished what she said, Matty had a big smile on his face, he then gave Jade a big hug.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Matty asked, causing all the ladies to laugh. Jade nodded her head, Matty then gave his mom another hug. As Jade & Trish were getting ready, the women put their little babies into strollers, Matthew was happily putting on his jacket & shoes.  
  
"Kristina, come down here. We are going." Jade said, being careful not to wake up the sleeping babies.  
  
"Bye mommy. I'll be good." Kristina said, smiling to his mom.  
  
"I sure hope you will & you listen to what Alannah says." Jade said, kissing her daughter on her cheek. Kristina in turn nodded her head & gave her younger siblings little kisses on their cheek. She also hugged Trish & also gave 'Buddy' a tiny kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Krissy I going to have a sleepover to." Matthew said, smiling widely.  
  
"Good Matty, have fun." Kristina said, hugging her brother. She, Megan, Madison, Alannah & Denise waved good-bye to the leavers of the house.  
  
"OK, girls time for bed." Alannah said, smiling to the three girls.  
  
"OK mommy." Megan said. Megan & Kristina went up to Megan's room to put on their pjs, then the came back down for a little snack. Alannah gave the girls their snacks, with Denise's help. Alannah then took all the girls to their beds, she then came back down stairs & continued talking to Denise. Denise was staying with Alannah for a few days.  
  
at Jade's home  
  
Trish & Steve had decided long ago that whenever he went out of town, that she & 'Buddy' would stay with Jade & the kids until he got home. Andrew as well as Jade were OK with that idea. Jade then got Matthew's sleeping bag & put it in his room, Matthew then put on his pjs. Jade then put Dylan & Connor into their Winnie the Pooh pjs & she put hers on. Trish put 'Buddy' into his SpongeBob pjs & then she put her on. Jade then gave Matty his snack, she then led him to his room & his sleeping bag.  
  
"Good night my big boy. If your scared, your welcome to come to my bed." Jade said, smiling as she turned on his night light.  
  
"Night mommy." Matthew said, letting out a big yawn. Jade then closed the door to a crack. She then went back downstairs to talk to Trish. By the time Jade came back down the stairs, Trish was sitting down watching some TV. She had put down 'Buddy'.  
  
"Matty, is sleeping?" Trish asked. Jade just nodded. Before she sat down, she & Trish took Dylan & Connor to their nursery. The two twins were still sleeping since the left Alannah house. Trish & Jade then went back downstairs & watched some TV while talking. Soon afterward, the two women went to bed.  
  
A week later, Andrew had come home finally came home. Steve came home a few days after Kristina's sleepover. When Andrew came into the house he had a huge bouquet of violets, Jade's favorite flower, he hopped to hell that Jade wouldn't be too mad at him for missing her birthday. He opened the door & saw Steve on the floor playing with Kristina & Matthew. He looked around & thought that the babies (Dylan, Connor & 'Buddy') had gone for a nap, then he saw Trish & Jade on the couch. They were laughing at Steve & watching some TV. He then cleared his throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Daddy your home!" Kristina said, running up to hug him. Then Matthew hugged him. Jade stood up off the couch & went up to him. Jade was wearing her pink 'TROUBLEMAKER' outfit, she had her hair in a high pony tail. She had a mad expression on her face.  
  
"I am so sorry I missed your birthday." Andrew said, handing her the flowers. She took them then she smelt them. She then gave him a big smile & a kiss.  
  
"These are beautiful, thank you. You know its Valentine's Day." Jade said, smiling. Andrew nodded & smiled.  
  
"Welcome back Drew." Trish & Steve both said.  
  
"Thanks guys. Where are the twins?" Andrew asked, giving Jade a light squeeze & a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"We put them down about an hour ago. 'Buddy' also went down." Jade said. The four adults noticed that Kristina & Matthew were look for what Andrew might have brought for them. Andrew went over to them & gave them their gifts.  
  
Thanks daddy." Kristina & Matthew both said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then they both ran to play with their gifts. The four adults then went to the two couches & started talking about what has happened. Andrew told them that Adam & Jay are also back. Jade went to put her violets in some water. Trish & Jade cuddled next to their husbands. 5 minutes later, the three babies cried on their monitors, showing that they had woken up. Andrew told Jade that he'll go get Connor & Dylan. Steve went to get 'Buddy'.  
  
"I guess they missed me." Andrew said, when he returned with a baby on each arm. Jade laughed how her husband looked & went to get Connor out of Andrew's arm.  
  
"Did you change them?" Jade asked. Andrew nodded his head. Dylan played with Andrew's ear & sucked on his thumb. Andrew smiled at his son. Connor was doing the same thing only it was Jade's earring. The two adult then carried the two babies over to the living room & they put them on the floor. Meanwhile, Trish was seeing how Steve was reacting to 'Buddy' & she smiled.  
  
"I already changed him but I think he is hungry." Steve said, handing his son over to Trish.  
  
"Are you hungry sweetie?" Trish asked her son. 'Buddy' just looked at her & cooed. So Trish excused herself from the group & went to go feed her son. A few minutes later, Trish returned to the group. She was holding a filled-up 'Buddy'.  
  
"Steve, honey I think we should go home." Trish said, smiling at her husband.  
  
"Yea I think so too. We got our Valentine's to celebrate to." Steve said, stroking his neatly trimmed goatee. Trish, Steve & 'Buddy' then left the Martins alone.  
  
"The kids & I missed you." Jade said as she put Connor in his playpen. Andrew followed suit, he put Dylan in the playpen. He & Connor stated playing with each other.  
  
"I missed you guys too." Andrew said, pulling Jade onto his lap, causing Jade to giggle. Matthew & Kristina heard the commotion & went to go see what was going on.  
  
"Auntie Trish & Uncle Steve left." Kristina asked. Andrew simply nodded his head to a yes.  
  
"Do you guys know what today is?" Jade asked.  
  
"It's Valentine's Day, mommy. Kristina told me." Matthew said, sounding very proud of himself.  
  
"That's right Matty. You are so smart. So are you Krissy." Jade told the two oldest kids. The two smiled at their mom & dad.  
  
"Matty & I made you & daddy a gift. We put Dylan & Connor's names on it too." Kristina said. Matthew grabbed a colorful piece of paper & handed it to Andrew. On the paper, it had the whole family under a red heart.  
  
"Wow thanks guys." Andrew said, putting it on the fireplace mantle.  
  
"It's very beautiful." Jade said, smiling at her two kids. Andrew started making faces at Dylan & Connor, causing the two babies to giggle.  
  
"These guys are sure growing." Andrew said, picking up Connor.  
  
"Well of course they are growing. They are almost 6 mths. old, which is half way to being 1 year old." Jade said, smiling at her husband. Jade saw Kristina getting Dylan out of the playpen.  
  
"Careful Krissy." Jade said, to her daughter. Kristina gently took Dylan out of his playpen, she then smiled at her mom. Matthew went up to Kristina & played peek-a-boo with Dylan. Dylan laughed at his big brother. Andrew sat back down next to his wife.  
  
"We got some great kids." Andrew said, smiling at Connor.  
  
"That we do." Jade said, leaning against her husband. 


	6. The Twins Turn 1 & A Death Happens

(A.N: In the previous chapter I misspelled Denise & Jay Reso's son. It's Jarome not Jereome.)  
  
It was now six months later, making it August & the twins 1st birthday. Jade wanted to throw a birthday party for Dylan & Connor. Andrew kept on telling her that they wouldn't care, but Jade was stubborn & told him it will also be a get together for the adults. Andrew finally gave in. Andrew celebrated his 36th & Kristina celebrated her 8th birthday on March 17th. Matthew celebrated his 4th birthday on April 2nd. Steve Junior or Buddy as everyone called him was now 9 months old. Trish looked fabulous; in fact she started training when Buddy was only 3 months old.  
  
"Mommy, phone." Kristina said, handing the phone to her mom.  
  
"Thanks, now go check on your brothers." Jade said, Kristina nodded her head & went to her brothers were. She answered the phone & it was her brother Darren. He told her that he & Mikaela couldn't make it to the twins birthday party. He also said that he sent a gift for them. Jade was a bit disappointed but understood. Jade went off the phone & Kristina came running towards her mom.  
  
"Mommy, you got to come see this." Kristina said, grabbing her mom's arm & almost dragging her. When they reached the living room, Jade saw Dylan & Connor smiling up at her.  
  
"Kristina, what is going on?" Jade asked.  
  
"Watch this." Kristina said. Kristina knelt down. She first called Connor, then Dylan. Both Connor & Dylan cautiously & slowly walked towards Jade & Kristina. While they were walking, Jade also knelt down beside her daughter. When they finally reached Jade & Kristina, they both plopped down with big grins on their two little faces. At that very moment, Andrew entered the house with Matthew on his big, broad shoulders.  
  
"Hey there, any exciting happen here today?" Andrew said, while taking Matthew off his shoulders. He noticed that Jade, Kristina, Dylan & Connor were all smiling.  
  
"These guys just took their first steps." Jade said, pointing at Dylan & Connor.  
  
"Very cool." Andrew said picking up the twins.  
  
a few days later  
  
Almost all the preparations were made for the twin's birthday celebration/get-together. Almost all of the people that were invited for Dylan & Connor's celebration back in September were invited to this get- together. Stephanie & Paul were invited; they brought Jason who was now 8 & Sarah who was now 4. Torrie & Peter were also invited; they brought Emily who was now 6 (who would be 7 in November) & Daniel who was now 3. Donnie & Sean were also invited; they brought Jared who was now 3 (4 in December) & Camryn Lacey who was now 17 months old. Shane O who came with Stephanie & Paul brought his now 10 year old son Declan. (A.N: I changed Shane O's son's name from James to Declan, cause I can.) Adam & Alannah were of course invited, they brought along 8 year old Megan & 4 year old Madison. Matt & Amy brought 14 month old Jeff.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Andrew asked, with a sigh. Jade looked up at her husband & smiled.  
  
"It sure is. You know by now that I'll eventually get my way. Kristina is the same way too." Jade said, smirking. She noticed Andrew roll his eyes, she just laughed at him.  
  
"I am going to see what Matty is doing." Andrew said to his wife, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. With Andrew gone upstairs, Jade went outside were Trish & Steve were helping with rest of the preparations.  
  
"Oh hey Jadey, it's going to be great to see everyone again." Trish said, as Steve put up a shade, that would be big enough for everyone to fit under.  
  
"I know what you mean." Jade said, as Andrew came to help Steve. Andrew was followed by Matthew.  
  
"Mommy, Krissy is asking for you & someone is ringing the boorbell." Matthew said, walking to Trish & Jade.  
  
"Thank you sweetie." Jade said, ruffling his hair. Jade & Trish then went in the house. Trish went answer the door & Jade went to go see what Kristina wanted. Kristina volunteered to dress up Dylan & Connor into their birthday outfits. When Jade entered the twin's room, she couldn't help but laugh. Dylan & Connor were giving poor Kristina a hard time.  
  
"Mommy don't laugh. It's not funny." Kristina said pouting.  
  
"Sorry princess." Jade said, helping Kristina dress up the twins. Soon afterward, Jade & Kristina came back downstairs. Each of them were carrying a baby. They saw that the guests were now coming. Trish then heard a little cry, it was Bubby, who had just woken up from his nap. She went to go get him.  
  
"Hey guys. These are the birthday boys." Jade said, smiling at her guests then at Dylan & Connor. Trish then returned with Buddy, Buddy started cooing at everyone. Everyone, couldn't believe how much Buddy looked like Steve. Soon they were all outside, while the adults talked, the kids played.  
  
"I'm bored." Declan said to his dad.  
  
"Sorry Bud, I thought Jade's niece would be here." Shane explained to his son.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, I thought Mikaela would be here. She & her dad had other plans." Jade said. A bit later, they all went back in the house, to open gifts & eat some birthday cake. The adults watched as Camryn, Jeff, Dylan & Connor were cautiously walking around.  
  
"Jadey you could've told me that Dylan & Connor were now walking." Trish said, shuffling Buddy to her other hip.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you." Jade said to her best friend. Jade spotted Andrew talking with the other men, she then smiled when Andrew picked up Matty & start to tickle him. She then saw the four babies plop on their butts & laugh their heads off. Kristina, Megan, Emily & Jason were playing tag. Steve started to chase all the kids, causing them to scream.  
  
"Take it outside guys." Andrew said, placing Matty down. Stephanie told Trish & Jade that girl Penny lied to Shane. Apparently she wasn't pregnant at all.  
  
moments later  
  
Kristina came running inside & went to her mom's side.  
  
"Mommy something is wrong with Uncle Steve." Kristina said, in near tears. Everyone made their way outside. Andrew held onto Dylan while Jade held Connor. Trish handed Buddy over to Shane, she ran over by Steve's side. She then held onto his hand, when she knelt by him.  
  
"Guys what happened?" Jade asked.  
  
"We were playing, he suddenly was gasping for breath while clutching his heart." Jason said, while looking at a now crying Trish. Paul went back inside to call 911.  
  
"Don't die on me Steve. Buddy & I need you." Trish said, between tears. Jade looked over at her friends & at her husband they were all in complete shock. Jade handed Connor over to Adam & then she went over to Trish to console her.  
  
"Trishy, lets go inside & get you cleaned up." Jade said. Trish just shrugged Jade off. Moments later the paramedics came & took Steve to the ER, Trish went with them. Everyone stayed behind in total confusion. Everyone then went to the hospital to support Trish.  
  
an hour later  
  
Most of the people were still in the waiting room, while others had to go home. The told Jade, that they'll pray for Trish & Steve. A few minutes later, Trish came into the waiting room beside a doctor who was working on Steve. Trish immediately went towards Buddy, who Stephanie was now holding him. Trish cuddled to Buddy & cried some more.  
  
"Friends of Steve Williams, I'm guessing." The doctor asked. They all nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you all that Mr. Williams died." The doctor said, he then exited the waiting room. Jade & the remaining people surrounded Trish & Buddy. Poor Buddy had no idea what just happened, he started to cry. Paul then reached over & took Buddy out of Trish's arms. First she resisted then she allowed it.  
  
"Trish you OK?" Stephanie asked. Trish nodded her head to a no, Stephanie & all the females gave her a hug.  
  
"Come on Trishy, let's go back to the house. I bet your exhausted." Jade suggested, giving Trish a gentle hug. Trish slowly nodded her head. Jade, Andrew & Trish along with the kids went back to Jade & Andrew's beautiful home. The other people went to their homes or hotels.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs & take a rest. We'll watch Buddy." Jade said. Trish agreed & went upstairs before giving her son a kiss on his head.  
  
"Hun, I'm worried about her." Jade said to her husband, watching Trish descend the stairs. Andrew took Buddy over to the twins playpen, where Kristina had put both of the twins earlier, he went back to Jade & gave her a gentle hug & a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Babe, I'm sure she'll be fine, eventually, with time. Plus she got lots of support." Andrew said, causing Jade to nod her head in agreement. Kristina & Matthew went upstairs to quietly play in their room. They were playing quietly cause the knew Trish was resting. They could hear her crying. An hour or so later, Trish finally came down the stairs, her eyes looked all puffy from crying.  
  
"Hi Trish, feeling a bit better?" Jade asked  
  
"Kinda." Trish said, in between sniffs. Jade & Andrew exchanged some looks.  
  
"You know Trish, you & Buddy are welcome to stay here. Till you get back on your feet." Andrew said, smiling at Trish.  
  
"Thank you Andrew & Jade." Trish said, managing a smile. The three adults & their kids then had some supper. After they finished eating, they then put the kids to bed. Jade & Andrew had a extra crib for whenever Trish & Buddy would stay there when Steve was gone on a trip. The three adults then sat in the livingroom & watched some TV before going to bed for the night. Andrew was wearing his Homer Simpson pajama bottoms that the kids got him for Father's Day. Jade was wearing her baby pink pajama outfit & Trish was wearing her purple & black pajama outfit.  
  
"I just can't believe he's gone." Trish said, sighing. Andrew & Jade both nodded Jade rubbed Trish's shoulders. After awhile, the three then went to bed.  
  
"She'll be OK." Andrew said, soothing. Jade & Andrew watched as Trish entered her room, where Buddy was also sleeping. Jade hopped her husband was right, the two then went to go check on their kids. All four of them were silently sleep without a care in the world. The two then went to sleep, hopping that everything will be alright. 


	7. Trish Gets A New Guy Pt 1

It had been three years since Steve had died. It was also Summer Slam time. Buddy was now almost 3 years old & he looked so much like Steve when he was that age. Trish was slowly recovering over her loss of Steve. But with Stevie (people now called Buddy Stevie) & the WWE Trish was busy. Conner & Dylan were now 3 three years old, Matthew was 7 & Kristina was now 11 years old. Andrew & Trish were now 39 years old while Jade was 36. Andrew had decided to retire to spend more time with Jade & the kids. Trish wanted to retire also, so she did. Andrew became a road agent, Trish who was helping the Costume Designers make her ring gear, became one herself. The three adults often came to WWE PPVs together, that is when Kristina & Matthew were off of school. "I like coming here mommy." Matthew said, giving her a big toothy grin. Jade smiled at her oldest son, while Connor & Dylan started chasing each other. "That's great Matty. Go play with Dylan & Connor before they bump into someone & get hurt." Jade said, Matthew nodded his head & went off to go play with his brothers. Trish was in the canteen area. She was having a snack with Stevie, when someone came from behind her. "Trish Stratus, you're a sight for sore eyes." The voice said. Trish cautiously turned around. She came face to face with John Cena, she got up & gave him a big hug. "Mommy, who that?" Stevie said, pointing to John. "Sweetie this is John Cena, John this is my son Steven James Williams Jr." Trish said, smiling brightly. "Trish I heard that you are a mom but wow you don't look like someone's mom." John said, as he winked at Trish. Trish giggled & smiled very warmly at John. John then knelt down at Stevie & asked him how old he was. Stevie told John that he was almost 3 & then he hid behind Trish. "I am truly sorry about Steve, he was a good guy." John smiled at Trish who gave him small smile in return. Kristina then ran towards Trish. "Auntie Trish hide me, Jason wants to tickle me." Kristina said, slightly out of breath. Kristina then noticed John, she looked at him & smiled. "Your Andrew's daughter huh? John asked Kristina. Kristina said yes & screamed when she saw Jason running towards her. "I got a meeting with Vince but can I call you sometime?" John asked Trish. Trish smiled at him & gave him her cell number. She the sighed as he disappeared, she then took Stevie. Trish & Stevie went to search for Jade. Trish didn't find Jade, but she found Stacy. Stacy was walking hand in hand with her husband Randy. They had been married for about six months. "Hey there Trish, is this little Stevie?" Stacy asked Trish, who saw Randy had knelt down to Stevie's level. "Hey there sport." Randy said. Stevie's eyes went big as sausers when he saw Randy's tattoos. Randy, Stacy & Trish laughed at how cute Stevie looked. Stevie then saw Connor & Dylan coming towards them. They were holding onto Jade's hands. "Me go play with Dylan & Connor?" Stevie asked Trish. Trish said is was OK if it was OK with Jade & it was, so off they went. "Where is Drew?" Randy asked, giving Stacy a light squeeze & a peek on the cheek. "He's talking to Paul." Jade said. The four continued to talk. When suddenly, felt a tug, she looked down & saw Kristina. "Mommy help! Jason's mad at me." Kristina said shrieking. "Kristina Eve Martin! Stop being so foolish & go see what your brothers are doing. You know better then to run around the arena." Jade said. Kristina was crestfallen, she then went off to see what her brothers where doing. Stacy & Randy then excused themselves, Trish pulled Jade into a nearby locker room. "Jadey, what do you think of John Cena?" Trish asked her best friend. "John is a very sweet guy, not to mention funny. Why?" Jade asked, giggling. "I am thinking of going out with him. He seems to like Stevie." Trish said, with a smile. Jade was in sheer shock, but she was glad for Trish. Ever since Steve died, Trish refused to go out, let alone with a guy. Stevie turned to be the one major thing in her world. She gave her best friend a big hug & wished her good luck with John, knowing that'll she'll need it. Jade then left Trish in the locker room, so that Trish could be alone in her thoughts. "There you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Andrew said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm right here, Trish is thinking of going out with John." Jade said, pulling away from the kiss. "Which John?" Andrew asked. "Cena." Jade smiled up at her husband. Andrew just nodded. The two then went to check what their kids were doing. Kristina was talking with Stacy while the four boys, which included Stevie, were playing around with Randy. Jade caught Stacy's eye & saw that Stacy looked in her element as did Randy. Andrew gave Jade a gentle squeeze & held onto her hand & continued on their walk. meanwhile Trish had left with a smile on her face. She knew that Steve would've wanted her to be happy. John would be the lucky guy, hell liked Steve. Stevie even liked John. She spotted Stevie with Matthew, Connor & Dylan. She called to him & he ran right to her arms. "Me a good boy." Stevie said, smiling brightly at Trish. "Yes you are. Come with me, I am going to talk with John." Trish told her son. Stevie cheered & wanted Trish to carry him. Trish looked at Stevie with such adoration that she agreed to carry him for a little while, as he was starting to get heavy. When the two saw John, he was talking to Gail. "Hi Gail & John." Trish said, as Stevie started struggling. Gail then Left while waving goodbye to John in a flirtatious manner. All John did was wave back, then he grabbed Stevie. Stevie laughed at John as John was making funny faces at him. "Hey Trish, you got a cute kid here." John said, resulting in Trish blushing. "Thanks John. Listen I was wondering if you would want to hang out with Stevie & I sometime?" Trish asked, smiled at John. "Sounds like fun. Hopefully I'll win the Intercontinental belt tonight." John said, winking at Trish. He the put down Stevie & ruffled his hair a bit. Just then Shane came walking towards John & Trish. "Well, well if it isn't the slut & the wanna be rapper." Shane said laughing. Stevie then stood next to Shane & stomped on his foot & then hide behind Trish. "Damn kid." Shane said. Trish & John laughed at Shane hopping up & down like an idiot. "It's just to bad Penny lied to your worthless ass about being pregnant." Trish said, in between giggles. "Why you little ..."Shane said, raising his hand to hit Trish. John stopped Shane. "Don't you hit her, especially with her kid around." John said, to a pissed off Shane. "See you in the ring Cena." Shane said, rubbing his arm. John then looked at Trish, who had picked up a now crying Stevie. "Is he OK?" John asked Trish. Trish nodded her head & smiled. a few months later John & Trish were going out more & more. She looked so happy ever since Steve had died. Andrew & Jade often babysat Stevie. Stevie was now 3 years old & he was very energetic. He liked spending time with Dylan & Connor. "So what would the lovely Trish would like for her birthday?" John asked Trish. Trish would be 40 in a few weeks. They were just outside Jade & Andrew's front door, they had given her a key, for just in case if they went sleep when Trish & John returned from their date. "Nothing really, I got everything a girl can ask for. Wonderful friends, a sweet son & a good hopefully boyfriend." Trish said, with a wink. "My word does the lovely Trish want me as her boyfriend?" John asked. Trish nodded with a slight giggle. "Hell yes I would!!!!" John exclaimed. Trish giggled at John then told him to be quiet as she unlocked the door. Sure enough they were sleep, well it was 1 in the morning & Trish knew that Jade would wake up with the kids. Trish looked at John & gave him a sexual smirk. "I would like to see you later." Trish said. John then gave her a kiss good-bye & he went off. Trish then went to the room where Stevie & her would be sleeping. She then changed into her pajamas & put her hair in a messy ponytail, then she kissed her son on his forehead. She then went in her bed & slept peacefully. She dreamt that Steve came to her & told her that she was wonderful mother to Stevie & that John is a great guy. When Trish finally woke up at 12:30 in the afternoon, she noticed Stevie wasn't in his crib. So she went downstairs & saw Jade reading a magazine. Jade was the first to stop Trish. "Hey there sleepyhead. Had fun last night?" Jade asked. Trish nodded yes as she walked to the fridge for some juice. "Where is Drew & the kids?" Trish asked, when she returned back to where Jade was. "Oh he & Adam took them to the park. I didn't want to wake you." Jade said, smiling. Trish nodded & smiled back at Jade. "Jadey, I had a dream about Steve. He said that I am a good mom to Stevie & that John is a great guy." Trish said, wearing a big smile. "Oh Trishy, that's wonderful news. See I told you would have nothing to worry about." Jade said, closing the magazine. "Yeah you did. To make it better John adores Stevie, while Stevie thinks John is the coolest. And before you ask I am gonna tell you, age don't matter to me. So what if he is 37 & I'll be 40 soon. Just look at Steve & I, he was 10 years older then me." Trish said. "Trishy, if your happy, I'm happy." Jade said, getting up to hug her best friend. "Indeed I'm happy." Trish said. 


	8. Trish Gets A New Guy Pt 2

(A.N: In the previous chapter, I mentioned Stevie's crib. Since he's 3, he sleeps in a toddler bed.)  
  
Andrew & Adam had returned with the kids. The two guys looked tried, after all they were watching Andrew & Jade's four, Trish's son & Adam's two little girls. Adam dropped off Andrew & the five kids & went back to his own house where Alannah was waiting.  
  
"Mommy!" All the kids yelled, when the spotted there moms talking in the living room.  
  
"Hey guys, did you have fun?" Jade questioned. All of them nodded there heads. Trish put Stevie on her lap, he gave her a big hug, that was followed by a kiss. She smiled at her son.  
  
"I was talking to that guy John, that mommy has been seeing & he want me to bring you to PlayDome (A.N: don't know if they are in the states.) Suddenly Stevie cheered.  
  
a few hours later  
  
John had picked up Trish & Stevie. Ever since Trish had told Stevie that they were going out, Stevie was so excited by jumping up & down.  
  
"Hey there buddy, are ya ready to have some fun?" John asked Stevie as Trish put Stevie in his booster seat in John's car. Stevie excitedly nodded his head.  
  
"He's been like this since I told him." Trish said, as she sat in the passengers' seat. John smiled at Trish & nodded, he then drove off. On the way to the place, Stevie was singing while Trish was smiling at John. John then parked his car.  
  
"We are here!" John said, smiling at Stevie. Trish unbuckled Stevie from his booster seat. John went to go pick up Stevie, who had his arms outstretched.  
  
"Thank you John for including him." Trish whispered into John's ear. Stevie took John's hat off John's head & put it on his own head.  
  
"Look mommy, me cool like John." Stevie said, causing Trish & John both to laugh.  
  
"Yes sweetie, your very cool." Trish said, leaning over & kissing her son. Once inside the place, John told Trish that he will take Stevie with him to play some games. Trish went to order some food, she could hear Stevie's laughter, causing her to smile to herself. A few minutes later, a guy around 20 came up to Trish. He was carrying the food that she had ordered for herself, John & Stevie.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you Trish Stratus? The guy asked. What he didn't know that John was behind him, with Stevie on his back. John cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes she's Trish Stratus & this is her son Steve Jr." John said, as the guy looked at Trish in total shock. Trish smiled at the guy  
  
"And this is John Cena, the Doctor of thugamonics." Trish said, smiling.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Stratus, I didn't mean to pry buy who is this little guy's dad?" The guy asked, pointing at Stevie, who was doing the 'Word Life' symbol.  
  
"Not that's OK. His daddy was Steve Austin, Steve died when he was nine months old." Trish said, with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I got to go, here is your food." The guy said, leaving.  
  
"Think we scared him, Stevie." John asked, the little boy beside him. Stevie nodded & smiled at John.  
  
The three ate, played some more games. When they were doing with the games, they got the points that they had got & got a prize. Stevie got a big Garfield. The three then left.  
  
"Had fun, sport." John asked getting in the car. Trish put Stevie back in his booster seat & she sat back in the passengers' seat.  
  
"Can we go there again?" Stevie asked sleepily.  
  
"Sure thing, sport." John said, looking in the rearview mirror. He saw that Stevie fell asleep with a big grin on his face. He looked over at Trish.  
  
"You were great with him today. He & I had fun." Trish said, looking at her sleeping son.  
  
"He's a great kid. I'm glad that you had fun." John said, smiling at her, as her drive to her house. John told Trish that he'd bring Stevie in the house, she nodded her head & went to unlock the door.  
  
"Come on sport, we are at your home." John said as he unbuckled Stevie from his booster seat. John then picked up Stevie gently. Stevie nuzzled into John's neck. When John & Stevie got into the house, John whispered to Trish 'where was Stevie's room', Trish told John & John took Stevie to his bedroom.  
  
Trish invited John to stay with her, so he did. Her house was look wonderful. She had pictures of Steve & his daughter on the walls. So that Stevie knew who is dad was & who are step-sisters are. Stephanie & Cassidy often visited Stevie, it was a bit easy for them to visit as they both left London & moved to Steve's place in Texas. But Stephanie & Cassidy were turning into adults, leaving there teenage years behind them.  
  
"Nice place you got here." John said, smiling at Trish, who went to get some drinks.  
  
"Thanks John. Steve & Trish bought it from Jade after her mom died." Trish said, offering John the drink. The two continued talking. Soon things got hot & heavy. John secretly wanted Trish when he first came to the WWE.  
  
the next day  
  
Stevie was the first to wake, he decided to go to his mom's room. Before he reached the door of her bedroom, the door opened. Out came John.  
  
"Morning there sport." John said winking at Stevie. John was wear some silver boxer shorts. Stevie looked at John with total confusion. Moments later, Trish walked of the bedroom.  
  
"Hey my sweetheart." Trish said, as she picked up Stevie & gave him a kiss, Stevie giggled. Trish then asked him if he was hungry & he nodded his head, she then gave John a kiss on the cheek. She carried him downstairs & left John to have his shower. After Trish & Stevie ate, she let him watch some TV. John then came down, he looked so yummy. Stevie looked at John & ran towards him & gave him a great big hug.  
  
"Looks like he likes you." Trish giggled. Stevie looked at John, John then gave him a high-five.  
  
"Well he is a great kid, who has a beautiful mom." John said, making Trish. Stevie & John laughed how Trish looked.  
  
Trish's 40th  
  
Trish & Stevie went out with Jade & the twins. Andrew & John stayed at Trish's house to get her home ready for her party. Since her birthday was so close to Christmas, it was a bit hard to get people, as they were leaving for the holidays or doing other things. Kristina & Matthew want to help, so Andrew & Jade allowed it. It was also to be a surprise party so Trish didn't know what was going on in her house. Trish, Jade & the three kids went to a McDonalds Playhouse, where Jade & Trish could talk.  
  
"Your 40 Trishy, so how does it feel?" Jade asked, taking a bite of her salad.  
  
"Well Jadey, it feels great." Trish said, taking a sip of her Sprite. The two women continued talked as they watched their kids playing.  
  
"I wonder what John got you." Jade said, smirking at Trish.  
  
"Dunno he won't give me any hints & trust me I begged for them." Trish said, looking sadly but ended up laughing with Jade. After the kids played for bit long, the five of them then left & went back to Trish's house. After the drove back to the house, the two women then got their kids out of Jade's SUV. They then walked up to the front door. As Trish opened the door, she heard 'SURPRISE!' Trish had a look of pure shock for all her friends & loved ones were in the same place. She then began to tear up. Stevie looked up at her with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Don't cry mommy." Stevie said as her hugged her. Then he ran off to get something for her. A minute or two later, he returned with a picture in his pudgy little hands. He gave her the picture, the picture was of him, Trish & John holding hands. He also drew Steve looking down at them.  
  
"Krissy help me." Stevie said, smiling widely.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you sweetie & Kris." Trish said, wiping a stray tear. The adults then chattered while the children played. Suddenly the doorbell rang, John went to go answer it. On the other side of the door were Stephanie & Cassidy.  
  
"Happy birthday Trish." They both said. Trish gave the two girls hugs & told that were welcome to stay. They accepted her offer & went to find their little brother. Stevie was in the backyard, chasing Dylan & Connor. He then spotted Stephanie & Cassidy. He ran over to them. Stephanie picked him up.  
  
"Your getting big." Stephanie said. Cassidy started to tickle him, which caused him to laugh out loud. The other kids noticed this & gathered around Stephanie, Cassidy & of course Stevie. Soon Jade told the kids that it was cake time. Stevie sat by his two sisters, eating his piece of birthday cake. After they were done with cake, Trish told Stevie to continue playing while she talked to Stephanie & Cassidy.  
  
"Thank you guys for coming, Stevie missed seeing you two." Trish said, as she smiled warmly at Stephanie & Casssidy.  
  
"It's our pleasure. We missed him too, he looks like dad." Cassidy said. Trish just nodded her head in agreement. Trish smiled again at the two & she went to find John.  
  
"She looks happy." Stephanie replied, making Cassidy nod in agreement. They the heard John yell 'IT'S PRESENT TIME.' So they went & followed the other people, watching Trish opening her gifts. When she finally got to John's gift, she immediately opened it. It was a beautifully decorated box. The presents was inside two or three big boxes, finally she got to it. She slowly opened it up. It was a gold charm necklace. All the charms symbolized every walk in her like. The last three charms made her cry. They were a rattlesnake, a bear & a padlock. Each one of the charms were inscribed. Trish then gave John a big hug & kiss.  
  
a few hours later  
  
The party finally finished, Stephanie & Cassidy had offered to clean up, while Trish & John said their goodbyes to the guests. (A.N: Trish asked John to move in with her & Stevie & he accepted.)  
  
"Your dad was a great guy. He made everyone laugh." John said, looking at Stephanie & Cassidy. Andrew & Jade offered to watch Stevie, he wanted to play some more with Connor & Dylan, so Trish allowed it. Stephanie & Cassidy knew that John was sincere cause they knew that for a fact Steve was funny & great. Each one of them hugged him, causing Trish & John to smile.  
  
"So you two don't mind that I'm dating John?" Trish questioned the two.  
  
"Not all, you & Stevie are happy. That's the most important thing." Stephanie said, smiling at Trish. Trish then hugged Stephanie & then hugged Cassidy.  
  
"Well we should get some z's." John said, ad he smirked to Trish. The three women nodded in agreement. Trish & John offered the two women the spare bedroom, then John & Trish went into their own room.  
  
"Thank you John for the beautiful charm necklace. It was very thoughtful." Trish said, smiling at John, who changed into his red silk boxers, she then changed into her red & black pajama set.  
  
"It was my pleasure dollface." John said, winking at Trish. Trish looked at John with such adoration. The two then climbed into bed & whispered sweet nothings to each other & then they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
a few days later  
  
Stephanie & Cassidy left back to Texas, but before they left, they gave Stevie some gifts. John was continuing making Trish happy as ever. He then surprised he with a proposal. She had to think long & had whether or not to accept, in the long run she did. Everyone was extremely happy for Trish, John & of course little Stevie. 


End file.
